It's an Adventure
by HighSchoolDropOut
Summary: Mostly AU KHR and light reference to HP Universe, follow the shenanigans of Loreto Rossi and life after death into rebirth. An antisocial hermit who must deal with the OG Guardians while recovering memories ever so slowly. Eventual 10th Gen. Weekly updates and constant revision. I'd join and post on archive of our own but they have a waiting list so here I am! Giotto/OC Tsuna/OC
1. Wordly

_O, Tides! O, Moor! In my own diction,_

 _You may see my tale told to emulate_

 _The fantastic lore of old, or a benediction;_

 _Ways life can sweetly alleviate,_

 _All the pugnacious tendencies and friction._

 _The cycle we continously reiterate,_

 _On this haphazard yet intricate odyssey,_

 _Wondering at the night sky in selenodesy._

My fingers grip at wet clothes and the air seems to sting my skin. Perhaps hypothermia is setting into my weary body. I may as well vibrate at this point with all my shivering. Whatever thoughts are left they are quickly burned from my body almost literally. I doubt I could ever feel something as insanely painful yet pleasant as this. Hands push my hair aside and warm puffs of air fan across my face so pleasantly.

"Are you alright?" Barely a breath can escape my throat in response but the deep voice carries me somewhere away from where I was. The longer his heat encompases me the more coherent I become.

"Boss!" My face scrunches invountarily at the sound. Soon enough I'm surrounded in warmth of what I cannot tell or say.

"Ah-G! Help me! She won't wake up!" Frowning at all the noise I muster the energy to push some semblence of noise past my lips only for it to come out as a gurgle. How embarasing.

"HIEE! She's drowning! What do I do G?" My body keeps being shaked back and forth in jerky movements and I bite back the instinct to kick out my feet still not willing to leave the warmth.

"Don't worry Boss! I got this!" No sooner do I hear this then hands grip me in a tight grip unlike the gentle manner before and I open my stinging and quite swollen eyes to see a red haired boy making kissy faces at me. Needless to say my first reaction to being man handled and torn from my body heater is to kick him in the gut. Grunting at the impact of the ground meeting my face because-OH MY GOD, **PINS AND NEEDLES** **OHMYFUCKINGGOD** _ **ITHURTS**_! Water spouts out of my mouth in a very unclassy 'laying in my vomit' way and as soon as my lungs are completely emptied I can't help the scream that escapes because how the fuck can this burn so much?

"Get away from her Boss! She's crazy!" Whatever pervert is trying to convince mystery boy of, he obviously doesn't listen because warmth is encompasing me once more, nice life saving heat.

"She was just scared, it's okay now, see?" My hands wander desperately trying to find more warmth before coming in contact with wonderful heat.

" _ **HIIIIEEEE!**_ " Teeth still chattering I slither quite easily into the boys coat stealing, soaking up and revelling in his torridity. _Soooo_ good!

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THE BOSS!" Redhead is tugging on my ankles but I just keep a crushing grip on space heater. Quickly enough my hand start the search for again for more and skim across skin which sends a mildly dilapidating seizure in my body and another sharp cry from Space Heater. Whatever is said next is nothing but a buzzing rumble in my head, dark spots, lots and lots of darklittle sopt snad _ao_ e d _ka.._ k _.kl..._

…

Oh god, what was that? A quiet moan escapes me as I blearily open one swollen eyeball not really wanting to see mum or face anyone today, the bakery gets too many visitors as... as is... wait what? Where the fuck am I? What the hell is going on? Shooting up to a sitting position which gives me an instant headache if I didn't already have one.

"Your awake!" A blonde boy invades my vision blocking everything out thoroughly enough. I pout considerabley at the fact that I'm now way to hot and this kid is radiating a crazy amount of heat being so up in my face right now-like seriously back off! I shove his big head away pushing him back onto his ass. Blondie Space Heater gives me a kicked puppy look and I ignore an iritating twinge in my chest putting it down to a building fever.

"Wher'm I?" Oh man, I sound like shit. I imagine that felt like drinking acid because fuck my throat is tore up! Space Heater stands dusting himself off and giving an awkward and hesitant smile.

"My house." I frown at his response skeptic of his motives. Looking around I sniffle a bit before nodding and leaning back.

"Wherrer'm p'rents?" His brows scrunch up before he realises what I just said and turns worried.

"Ah! I d-don't know, actually! That's a good question, emm, I'll have G and my friends look!" Giving my best 'you better not be fucking with me' glare I turn resolutely back onto the couch with my back to seemingly harmless Space Heater.

"Uhh, h-hey!" Shuffling feet come closer to my quickly tiring body.

"You should probably eat something! A-and you know, we really need talk about this..." I huff a disgruntled breath at the unpleasant fever being worsened by Space Heater trying to pat my arm to get my attention.

"M'names Loreto Rossi, mums name is... A-Au-Abb... I-" I shot of for the second time why an innate panic and enough adrenaline to ignore my throbbing brain pounding against my skull like an overcooked egg. I can't remember my moms name... why can't I remember her name? What's happening? My abused eyes imidiately start to tear up, I don't know where I am, where my mum is... I-I don't even... embarased I try to gauge blondies reaction only to see utter concern written across his face clear as day.

"Wh-what happened?" I whimper it out not caring about anything else.

 _How fast can time accelerate?-_

 _That you may find life transition_

 _From what you would normally narrate,_

 _With or without your own volition;_

 _So the warped image that may renovate_

 _Knows nothing yet of tradition._

 _Which is always a reason to be elate_

 _At the unknown that may surprise your intuition._

 _My advice for its worth is to be zealous_

 _In everything and you may end up wearing a pelisse._

 **AN:** Oh gawd, my brain hurts from rhyming.

 **TROPE LIST** : OC/Gary Stu/Crossdressing/Transgender/Gender Bender/Bodyswap/Reincarnation/Mary Sue/SI, Crossover, Character Death, Afterlife, Amnesia, Sex Pollen/Pon Farr/Heat, Woke Up Gay, Brainwashing, Knotting, Tentacles, Desert Island, Time Travel, BDSM, Underage, Zombie AU, FurriesAU, Soulmate AU, Alpha/Omega AU, Dom/Sub AU


	2. Zenith

I can't remember what or who I was before but I know for certain it was with a completely different body and gender. Saying I'm dissapointed with the new... me would be a lie all the same. The closest I would ever get to this feeling of-of relief would be drinking polyjuice but even then I wasn't _myself._

Where I had held a certain dysphoria before within my own skin, I now felt **free,** free to just _exist_ without feeling; not quite self concious but certainly more paranoid perhaps. Looking in the mirror was more shocking than damaging to my self image, I didn't associate myself with the person staring back at me because it just wasn't me.

Still, whatever magic is at work had my head spinning, and even though I appeared as a little white ghostly looking girl it was so much better than my original body, like quite literally shedding my old body to show what I truly looked inside or rather how I saw myself but with less color.

Seriously, my hair is white, my skin is white, my eyes ar-not white but very light pale pink. Pushing all my inner thoughts aside I turned to Giotto. Over reacting and tying him up had been second nature really. Do you know how many witch hunts I've been through? I'm practically a veteran at this point.

Giotto had said something about me drowing in a quagmire, saving me, taking back to his run down shackbladdy blah blablah blahblah... I'll be honest here, I lost my shit and things escalated. He probably let me tie him up because there is no way my short 5 ft something frame took down jack shit. Not trying to complain here but I lost like half a ft in hieght.

As soon as Blondie started talking about soulmates and nonsensical things about the weather forecast I was under the impretion amortentia was going to be involved soon or had already been.

 **BANG**

"BOSS!" Cringing internally because this looks... bad. Giotto had barely moved as I inspected my reflection with his shiny pocket watch, berated him intermittedly, gagged him with a scarf and tied his hands together with suspenders. Not that he didn't put up a struggle initially, my bleeding lip is proof of a mean right hook but he kind of seemed to go into shock after that.

My still rather damp and swampy smelling self is currently stradling said 'boss's hips and Giotto had yet to make an escape or retaliation simply turning to see his reheaded (subbordinate?) companion.

"It's rude to enter a room without knocking." Yeah, stupid thing to say when I'm in a compromising situation but manners are important when it pertains to my (rather dubious) privacy. His face quickly starts to match his hair and before I can comment stutters an apology **BANGing** the doors closed again.

It takes a moment to realize he legit just left his 'boss' in my hands because he's a pervert. Shrugging off the strange little teenager I wonder over yonder to find a blade. Giotto still tied up?

Yep.

Blade?

Letter opener, yep.

Ruthless survival instincts? Yep.

Well, let's do this then. Strutting back over to captive who is giving me very judgy golden eyes and looking braver than he should, I return to my previous position atop him-and wow doesn't that sound bad? Holding the dull edge to his neck and glaring in warning I remove the scarf.

"Alright creep, either you tell the truth or you start losing limbs." Honey gold eyes staring back into mine.

"Untie me, Lore." His face completely impasive at my threats as if he really thought I wouldn't or perhaps couldn't hurt him. Where does he get off calling me whatever the fuck he wants? I have a godamn weapon held to his neck!

"Right Blondie, I'll do that as soon as you start talking." Maybe. You know, after I've already left the vicinity and have a safe distance between us. The distinct snap of elastic has me jumping too late out of wiry arms. His hold is like iron encasing me close to his chest. My hand lets go of my only weapon in surprise.

"Your my soulmate, I meant what I said, you don't have to believe me but I won't let you leave here until I know your safe." Stupid face saying stupid shit 'cause he's stupid and warm and really nice and sooo warm! Embarassingly enough a slight purr escapes deep with in my chest. Pushing futilely against his chest proves to be quite useless as well.

"You can go, I can even have one of my friends escort you back to your mother when we find her if you don't want my company. I won't bother you again but your under my protection now, we're intertwined." Goosebumps, bad body! Stop it right now! Huffing out a small breath I held, my head get's a little dizzy. Without much thought I let my body do as it pleases burrying my flushed face into his neck and letting my body go lax against his. Why are emotions so exhausting?

"What time is it?" It seems to snap Giotto out of his assertive mood and turn him into an awkward teenager again. His grip loosens just enough for room but not enough that he won't be able to grab me if I try to run.

"E-eh, I don't know?" Resisting the urge to smack him (does he know or not?!) for being so unhelpful I try to find his pocket watch again. Distinctly remembering throwing it some where. It's rather hard searching without moving to but I finally spot it just under one of the end tables behind Giotto and infront of me.

"Loreto?" I humed to show I heard Blondies somewhat meek voice.

"Do you really not know about soulmates?" That gives me pause because he actually believes these delusions? I give him a unflattering look questioning his sanity silently.

"You actually believe soulmates exist? And worse yet that me, some random stranger, is your soulmate?" His brows furrow before it seems to carefully go blank and then give me a pitiful smile which I so do not need right now.

"Look, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not having a great day so if you could let me know whe-" _ **FIRE!**_ Screams erupt from me and all I can think about is trying to remember the fucking spell I'm suppose to chant and oh Merlin, Morgana, fucking Circe! Panic slowly ebbs away as I realize the flames are magical all on their own engulfing my body and Giotto's in that familiar warmth I could quite easily become addicted too.

"G! Stop! Don't go in ther-" **BANG** That boy has some serious issues with doors and privacy.

"A-Ah! G!" Giotto squeaks out and turns red as a tomato, the lovely orange flames dying out around us.

"B-Boss, I thou-the screams and I-well it-" A distinctly asian guy steps in bowing at Giotto and apologising before making a hasty retreat.

"Well. I don't know about you but I'm ready to go to bed for another few days."

 _My mind feels unrest_

 _At the events that manifest._

 _Yet I do not detest_

 _the certain zest_

 _in someone so earnest._

 _Life may have been wrest_

 _Into something of a quest,_

 _So I will endure the molest.*_

 **A/N:** *Molest-to bother, interfere with, or annoy. Not the other meaning. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
